Mon p'tit gars
by BigBoss87
Summary: Ma première Law & Order SVU en french! Le titre dit tout!


Hey kiddos. Voici ma première SVU E/O en français. C'est ma toute première fic que je poste

Elle est basée sur les paroles de la chanson de Christophe MAE: _Mon p'tit gars!_

L'action se passe vers la saison 9!

Elliot et Kathy sont bien divorcés et donc Eli n'exite pas!

**RIEN DE LA SERIE Law & Order NE M'APPARTIENT!!!!!! NI MEME LA CHANSON DE CHRISTOPHE MAE!!!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Love & kisses!**

**BigBoss87  
**

* * *

La journée avait été rude à la section de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes. Trois affaires, toutes liées et toutes atroces. Elliot était assit à son bureau, il venait de finir de taper son dernier rapport. Il déposa son stylo, souffla. Son regard croisa une photo. Une parmi tant d'autres sur son bureau. Mais sa préférée: sa future femme et leur fils: Elliot Jr, son « p'tit gars » comme il aimait l'appeler. Le capitaine le renvoya chez lui. Il prit ses affaires et partit en direction de leur maison. Durant tout le trajet, il avait un sourire. Malgré le travail et les horreurs, rentrer chez lui était la seule chose qui lui donnait le sourire. Il se gara, monta les marches et pénétra dans la maison.

- Je suis rentré!

Pas de réponse. Il enleva sa veste, dénoua sa cravate et verrouilla la porte.

- Ma puce, tu es là?

Toujours rien. Il enleva ses chaussures et monta à l'étage. Il regarda dans leur chambre: personne. Il alla ensuite dans l'autre chambre et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Salut mon p'tit gars!

Il se pencha sur le berceau. Son fils le reconnu et lui fit un énorme sourire. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Son fils le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Ils pouvaient rester longtemps comme cela: juste à se regarder. Elliot commença à fredonner avant de se mettre à chanter.

_**J'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer à la poupée, **_

_**Alors mon enfant ne m'en veut pas,**_

_**Je rattraperais ce temps là, je te promets,**_

_**Mais en attendant, ouvre le tiroir du bas,**_

_**Tu y trouveras au fond bien cacher,**_

_**Quelques uns de mes vieux soldats,**_

_**Mais attention tu n'as pas le droit de les casser, **_

_**Ces soldats veillent sur toi,**_

_**Et je te vois, comme un grand guerrier, **_

_**Qui ne tire pas, de peur de blesser,**_

_**Et je te vois, comme un grand guerrier, **_

_**Qui rie aux éclats, devant toute une armée.**_

Le petit était obnubilé par la voix de son père. Il l'observait avec attention et se laissait bercer par sa voix.

_**J'ai pas vraiment le temps de corriger tes cahiers,**_

_**Mais mon enfant ne t'en fais pas, **_

_**Si ce n'est pas parfait, je serais la pour gommer,**_

_**Mais en attendant, lis cette histoire là,**_

_**Tu découvriras la vie du Petit Poucet,**_

_**Qui a peur de se perdre dans ses pas,**_

_**Mais pour toi pas la peine de semer, **_

_**Je l'ai déjà fait c'est comme ça!**_

_**Et je te vois, comme un grand guerrier, **_

_**Qui ne tire pas, de peur de blesser,**_

_**Et je te vois, comme un grand guerrier, **_

_**Qui rie aux éclats, devant toute une armée.**_

Il était tellement perdu dans les yeux de son fils, qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que sa petite amie les avait rejoint et les observait depuis la porte de la chambre d'Elliot Jr!

_**Pour demain je souhaiterais qu'une chose,**_

_**Que tu laisses tomber les soldats,**_

_**Finalement, pas grand-chose,**_

_**Que tu restes un bon p'tit gars!**_

_**Et je te vois, comme un grand guerrier, **_

_**Qui ne tire pas, de peur de blesser,**_

_**Et je te vois, comme un grand guerrier, **_

_**Qui rie aux éclats, devant toute une armée.**_

_**Et je te vois, comme un grand guerrier, **_

_**Qui ne tire pas, de peur de blesser,**_

_**Et je te vois, comme un grand guerrier, **_

_**Qui rie aux éclats, devant toute une armée.**_

_**Et je te vois, et je te vois mon pote, mon p'tit gars,**_

_**Mon enfant, mon confident,**_

_**Je te vois mort de rire dans la cours de récré,**_

_**Et je te vois, bras dessus bras dessous,**_

_**Auprès de celle qui t'éloigneras certainement de moi**_

_**Et je te vois, et je te vois comme un p'tit écolier,**_

_**Qui ne se bat pas de peur de blesser,**_

_**Et je te vois, et je te vois comme un p'tit écolier,**_

_**Mort de rire, mort de rire dans la cour de récré,**_

Le petit venait de sombrer dans un profond et paisible sommeil. Elliot lui embrassa le front.

_**Et je te vois…**_

Il resta la main sur le front de son fils quand il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Je savais pas que tu pouvais lire l'avenir!

- Je suis pas un expert!

- En tout les cas, tu vois loin pour TON p'tit gars!

- Mouais!

- Un guerrier?

- Comment il ne pourrait avec une mère comme toi Liv?

- Vrai!

- Il te ressemble de plus en plus!

- C'est ton portrait El!

- Je trouve pas!

- Il a tout de toi: ton sourire, tes yeux, ton caractère!

Il se mit à rire.

- J'avais cru remarquer merci! Mais il a hérité de ton teint de peau!

- Et il a ton charme naturel!

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Un mélange parfait je trouve!

- C'est vrai qu'il y a pire!

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser.

- Merci mon cœur!

- Pourquoi?

- M'avoir donner ce p'tit gars!

- Je pourrais en dire autant El!

- Je sais!

- Dis chéri!

- Oui?

- Si toi tu as TON p'tit gars, tu crois que je pourrais avoir MA p'tite puce?

Il lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa.

- Dis moi quand et j'exaucerais tous tes désirs Liv! Juste quand et il n'y aura aucuns, vraiment AUCUNS soucis pour moi!

- Laissons grandir notre fils et on verra pour le deuxième!

- Ou LA deuxième!

- Ou la deuxième!

- Est-ce que je t'ai dis récemment à quel point je t'aimais?

- Hum…ce matin je crois!

- Oh! C'est trop loin!

Il y eut un tendre baiser et des « je t'aime » murmurés entre les lèvres de l'autre.

- Tu viens dîner?

- Je te suis!

Ils arrivèrent au seuil de la porte. Elliot éteignit les lumières, non sans un dernier regard à son fils.

- Bonne nuit, mon p'tit gars!

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Merci!


End file.
